Shaken
''Shaken ''is the first comic in the first Code Lyoko magazines released. It takes place during the Season 2 or Season 3. Plot The story starts out with two Bloks walking in the Desert Sector of Lyoko when all of the sudden something comes flying through knocking the Bloks on their side. It turns out that the hit-and-runner was Odd riding on his Overboard. Yumi then comes up behind him and challenges him to a race. Ulrich and Aelita watch from the sides as Odd ends up crashing into a rock leaving Yumi as the winner. Suddenly, Lyoko begins to shake rapidly. Jeremie then states that the factory is shaking as well and is going to bring the gang back in. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich emerge from the scanners and realize that Aelita is missing. She then comes out of her scanner unconscious. Jeremie manages to wake her up and she seems very confused. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich head up to see what is causing the factory to shake and see a demolition crew tearing down the factory walls. To make matters worse, Aelita's confusion is now revealed. She has amnesia from the cut in the power. Jeremie heads back to school with Aelita to solve her problem while the others go to talk to the work manager. Odd attempts to reason with with the workers boss but he refuses and tells them to leave the property and they do so. The gang heads back to school to discuss their problem where Odd announces he has an idea. He, Ulrich and Yumi head back to the factory and he grabs a bunch of bananas and uses one to clog the exhaust in one of the wrecking machines. Unfortunately, he is seen and the gang is chased. When the guards bring out the dogs the gang decides to head back to school and check Aelita's condition. They see no progress with either situation and Odd then says that it could be worse. Just then X.A.N.A. activates a Tower and so the gang has no choice but to head back to the factory. Jeremie comes up with an idea to get rid of both the guards and the dogs by bringing a cat out. The dogs chase it and the guards are forced to follow. Jeremie then virtualizing Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and then the still confused Aelita but not before telling her the Code Lyoko. They are quickly ambushed by Hornets in Ice Sector. Ulrich and Aelita head for the tower while Odd and Yumi take care of the Hornets. Ulrich and Aelita slide down a slide-like path and end up in front of the tower and Aelita enters the tower. Yumi takes out a hornet but is then devirtualized. Just then the bulldozer bashes through the lab wall. Odd is also then devirtualized leaving Ulrich alone. Meanwhile, Aelita can't remember the code and is begging for Jeremie's help but he is no longer and the supercomputer and is fighting off he bulldozing equipment. Some of the rubble hits some keys and causes Ulrich to be devirtualized. Just then Aelita remembers the Code and a time reversion takes place. This time the gang manages to get rid the workers by convincing them that an endangered seagull species resided at the factory meaning tearing down the factory was illegal. The furious bood demands to get his lawyers on the phone but for the time being they pack up and leave. The gang then celebrates. Trivia About errors The comic contains several inconsistencies according to the cartoon. *A bulldozer breaks down a wall in the lab, however this room is underground. *There's a blackout that causes Aelita to have amnesia, but the scanner room and the lab run off the Supercomputer's battery power. *Jeremie calls virtualisation “dematerialisation”. *The activated tower doesn't have a red halo. *Hornets shoot from their beaks instead of their stingers. *Yumi is devirtualised by Hornet debris. *Aelita enters the Code Lyoko by saying it instead of putting her hand on the interface. *On Lyoko, Yumi doesn't have her white make-up on her face during her race with Odd. *On Lyoko, the marks under Aelita's eyes are missing in certain panels. *Jeremie's shoes are white instead of blue in certain panels. *The top of Aelita's shoes are dark pink instead of white and her boots are pink instead of dark red in every panel in Jeremie's room. *Odd's pants are the one shade of purple when he's on the factory bridge. *The splotch in Odd's hair disappears in some panels. About the series *The race between Odd and Yumi is similar to the one between Odd and Ulrich at the start of episode 27 “New Order”. *The story takes place during season 3, as Aelita can be devirtualised without going through a tower. *Title invented for the sake of the gallery. The comic doesn't actually have one. However, the title given on the release of the standalone comic in hardcover is Panic at the Factory. *French title: Secouée (Panique à l'usine) *Illustrator: Ullcer *Colouring: Ullcer/Janse *Supervision: Fabrica Saperlosky/Full FX Gallery Shaken01.jpeg|Page 1 Shaken02.jpeg|Page 2 Category:Books Category:Book Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info Category:Episodes